Over the Edge
by Sasscreech
Summary: When Beast Boy pushes Raven over the edge in an argument how far will he go to say sorry? Oneshot BBRae.


**Summary:** When Beast Boy pushes Raven over the edge in an argument how far will he go to say sorry?

**Disclaimer:** Hahaha! You actually thought I owned the Teen Titans?

---------------------------

Beast Boy walked slowly through the halls of Titan's Tower staring at the ground. **(Is it Titan's Tower or Titans Tower?)** 'You idiot you should've just left her alone. Now you have to apologize and keep from drooling from having to look straight at her. Why in God's name does she have to wear a skintight leotard? Of all things, She could wear a tunic or something baggy but just because God wants to torment me, the girl I love who will never love me back has to wear something skin tight. Stupid rotten hormones.' He stomped toward her room getting angrier and muttering something under his breath about retarded clothes.

_**Flashback (2 Hours Earlier):**_

_Beast Boy walked through the common room doors. Robin and Cyborg were playing the Game station, Starfire was cheering them on, and Raven was sitting on the other end of the couch reading a book. He went and sat down next to her._

"_Hey Rae why did the emu fly to America?" Beast Boy asked. Raven marked her place carefully and looked up at him._

"_Beast Boy I've never laughed at your jokes. I never will laugh at your jokes and while we're on this topic even if I wanted to I can't laugh at your jokes." Raven stated coldly. She didn't mean for it to come out that bitter. Truthfully she loved his jokes, heck she loved him. But that was love that would never be returned._

"_Sheesh Rae chill out. I know you can smile. It might shatter a light bulb but I'll cleanup the mess myself if I'm the one that made you laugh. Everyone deserves a little happiness in their life." Beast Boy said smiling despite her bitterness. Raven's face softened for a split second but hardened once again._

"_Please, Beast Boy, just leave me alone." Raven said looking back down at her book and returning to where she left off._

"_No Raven. You need to get out more. Let's go to the amusement park or watch a movie or--" Raven interrupted him._

"_Beast Boy I don't want to do any of those things. Just Leave. Me. Alone." Raven said, her voice got louder as she got angrier._

"_No Rae, you need to have some fun and no matter what I'm going to make you happy now c'mon." He said grabbing her arm. He didn't know what overcame him, he just wanted to see her smiling and truly happy for a little while._

_She had it. **"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now."** She said. Her eyes were starting to glow red. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire shifted their attention to the green and blue Titans who were arguing._

"_No Raven. You need to loosen up. Stop acting so creepy and try hanging out with us sometime. You always lock yourself up in your room and you're always so mean to us! Try and act like you're not some freak! He shouted. They were both next to killing each other despite their hidden love. Luckily Robin intervened in time._

"_Calm down you two. Raven head back to your room. Same for you Beast Boy. The last thing we need is a fight." Robin said taking over the situation. They both turned angrily heading in the direction of their rooms._

_**End Flashback**_

He let out a sigh approaching her door. He didn't mean any of what he said. He wouldn't deny that she was creepy. But that's one of the reasons he fell in love with her. She was dark and mysterious. That was what made her well... Raven.

He listened for a couple seconds. He heard a couple sniffles. No way. Raven was... crying? What for? She certainly wasn't crying over him yelling at her was she? She thought he was an annoying grass stain so why would she be crying because he yelled at her?

He knocked on the door a couple times and stood waiting for a response. He heard a couple things move inside and then she approached the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" She asked taking in sharp breaths as a result of her crying.

"It's Beast Boy look--"

"Beast Boy just go away. I don't want to talk to you." She said. He heard her walk away from the door. He let out a sigh. This was going to be harder then he though. He heard thunder crack outside. He had an idea.

He ran for the doors outside. He opened them and looked out. His guess was right. It was pouring rain. He stepped outside and felt the cold rain droplets wash over him. He walked around the island until he got to Raven's window. **(I don't really think she has a window but for the sake of the fic she does :).)**

He picked up a few pebbles off the ground and hurled them up three stories to hit her window softly. They did just that and he saw her walk over to the window and look down. She saw him standing out in the rain below her window and immediately she opened the window up to talk to him.

"What the heck are you doing?" She yelled down to him.

"I'm not leaving this spot till you talk to me." He yelled back up. She looked down at him with a scowl on her face. She closed her window and crossed her legs preparing for meditation. She needed to get her mind off things, especially a certain grass stain. Talking to him after what he said was not on her to do list. He'd get discouraged eventually and go back inside.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted floating in the air. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't meditate.

'He's going to catch a cold and it's going to be our fault. Then the others will get angry and they'll kick us off the team.' Timid shouted in her head. It went on for about an hour of her emotions arguing back and forth and her being unable to meditate because of the guilt.

'He has to have enough sense to have come inside by now. He's going to get hypothermia.' She sighed and looked out her window. Sure enough he was sitting there on a rock with the rain pouring down on his head. He looked like he was shivering but from where she stood she couldn't tell. She rolled her eyes and opened her window.

"For God's sake Beast Boy get up here." She shouted down to him. He looked up at her and smiled. He morphed into an eagle and flew up to her room and morphed back to his human form.

Raven now got a full look at him. He was a paler shade of green then normal. He was soaked to the bone and shivering. He sneezed a couple times proving that he had a cold.

"What gave you that bright idea? You're going to catch a cold. C'mon you need to get out of those clothes and into something warmer and dry." She said grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him out of her room. He grabbed his arm back.

"Nod undil you dalk to be. (Not until you talk to me.)" Beast Boy said standing his ground.

"Fine. You win. What do you want to say?" Raven said sitting down on her bed and motioning for him to sit down too. He sat down next to her.

"Listen, I'b sorry. You're nod a freak. You're fine just the way you are. (I'm sorry. You're not a freak. You're fine just the way you are.)" Beast Boy said putting on a smile. She looked up at him putting on a rare smile.

"I forgive you Beast Boy. But you should know. I do think your some of your jokes are funny and I do want to laugh at some of them, but I can't. And you trying to make me laugh just makes the situation worse." Raven said. Beast Boy's smile went away. He went deep into thought.

"Raven, when you were with Malchior you wend all whide righd? (Raven, when you were with Malchior you went all white right?)" Beast Boy asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes Beast Boy. I went white because love is stronger then my other emotions, even rage. And it's a pure innocent emotion not hell bent on taking over me or anything of the sort. Therefore I can feel moderate amounts of emotion without anything happening when I'm in love." Raven said. Beast Boy moved closer to her.

"Den maybe you jusd need someone to love. (Then maybe you just need someone to love.)" Beast Boy whispered leaning towards her. Both their eyes shut as they leaned in towards each other. Their lips met in the middle in a passionate kiss. Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. They pulled apart to Raven's disappointment. Beast Boy looked her straight in the eye. He smiled and kissed her again. Raven pulled away and stood up. Beast Boy stood up with her and sneezed.

"C'mon we need to get you in fresh clothes and warm you up before you get any worse." She said smiling taking his hand. They both walked towards her door.

"On one condition." Beast Boy said stopping and turning to face her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one thad warms me up. (You're the one that warms me up.)" Beast Boy said smiling.

"Deal."

----------------------------

**A/N: All done :). I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't like it offer constructive criticism. It's pointless just to tell the author that he/she sucks. And if you ignore me telling you no flames and flame me anyway I shall use that flame to roast you alive. Muahahahahah! Oh and at the end I meant "warms me up" in a non perverted way. As in they both cover up with a blanket, snuggle, and watch a movie or something. Hehe. So don't take it the wrong way!**

**-Sass**


End file.
